


all these blue doors ahead

by yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Watercolors, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S1 - We have hints that Morgana is a seer and that she wants to change the story she's trapped in but this might not be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all these blue doors ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Please see [this post](http://yue-ix.livejournal.com/97177.html?view=661145) if you are interested in the Making-of and creators notes for this piece.


End file.
